Meta VS Carolina
Meta VS Carolina is the 64th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring The Meta and Agent Carolina, both from Red vs. Blue. The Meta is voiced by Matt Hullum and Burnie Burns and Agent Carolina is voiced by Jen Brown. Description Youtube The top of the Freelancer board is taking on the scariest mute in the galaxy. All bets are off! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Before there was Red vs. Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret, not even they knew what it was. Boomstick: Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true soldiers. The biggest and strongest of them all was Agent Maine. The Meta (*Cues: Red vs Blue - Debris Field*) Wiz: Maine was the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes. Boomstick: While he likes carrying an M6G magnum pistol into battle, he really likes a certain alien grenade launcher he stole, the Type-25 Grenade Launcher, A.K.A the Brute Shot. ''' (*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*) '''Boomstick: So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad Project Freelancer ended up turning him into a monster. Wiz: Long story short, the Director of Project Freelancer received a rare artificial intelligence for testing. Boomstick: The Director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with A.Is but he can only get the one. Wiz: Being the resourceful scientist he was, the Director decided to torture the A.I, forcing it to separate it's raw emotions into multiple personalities to save itself. These personalities were captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers. Trust me, that's science. Boomstick: Maine was given Sigma, the A.I fragment representing ambition and creativity. And apparently, being creative means you're fucking evil. Wiz: Desperate to gather his fellow A.I fragments and reform into a perfect A.I, Sigma manipulated and brainwashed Maine, turning him into the murdering psychopath known as The Meta. Boomstick: The Meta went on a rampage, betraying his fellow Freelancers and stealing their A.Is. It was like the Predator, but tougher, meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment. Wiz: His Domed Energy Shield creates a nigh impregnable force field. Boomstick: It can block bullets, explosions and even shells from tanks. (*Cues: Red vs Blue - The Meta Theme*) Wiz: As if that weren't enough, The Meta's Active Camouflage turns him practically invisible, his Strength Boost enhancement grants him, well, super strength, and, most impressively, his Temporal Distortion device can slow time to a crawl. Boomstick: He can turn invisible and stop time? This guys sounds unstoppable! Wiz: Unfortunately, running so much equipment alongside so many AI fragments consumes a lot of power. But, that hasn't stopped him from killing several Freelancers and stealing seven other AIs. Boomstick: Not to mention the dude can take a hit and keep on going, even when that hit is taking nine shots point-blank to the neck. Man, and I thought my voice made my throat hurt. No wonder he never talks. ' Wiz: The only thing that could stop him was in a couple of idiots stabbed him in the chest, tied him to a car, and threw that car off a cliff into the freezing ocean. '''Boomstick: But let's be fair, Wiz, that's a pretty fucking hardcore way to go. ' Maine jumps on the hood of Rhee Seibel's car and stabs him with the bayonet of his brute shot. Agent Carolina (*Cues: Red vs Blue - Extraction*) Wiz: Leading the troops of Project Freelancer, Agent Carolina was supposedly the best of the best. She commanded the team through many successful missions, mastered several martial arts, and her top spot on the leaderboard seemed untouchable. '''Boomstick: Until a mysterious stranger showed up out of the blue and ruined everything, but we'll get to that later. Carolina carries a wider variety of weapons than most Freelancers. Over the course of her career, she's favored the standard magnum pistol, dual plasma pistols, a grappling hook which can operate in outer space, a humbler stun device which is basically a shock baton, and a long range BR55 Battle Rifle. (*Cues: Red vs Blue - Pelican Cruise/ Infiltration*) Wiz: Like many other Freelancers, Carolina also possesses an A.I companion, several, actually, but for this matchup, we'll be focusing on the time she spent with Epsilon, the memory of the original Alpha A.I the Director fragmented. It's also known as Church. Like the other A.I fragments, Epsilon experiences time 205 times slower than a human being and therefore drastically speeds up Carolina's thoughts and reaction time. Boomstick: Too bad he's kind of an asshole, and by kind of, I mean, that's basically his thing. ' ''Church: Guys, I'm an asshole. '''Boomstick: In her post Freelancer career, Carolina made it her mission to track down as much experimental armor equipment as possible, and let me tell you, she did a very damn good job. Like Maine, she managed to acquire the Domed Energy Shield, but also picked up Adaptive Camouflage, a Speed Boost, and a Healing Unit. Wiz: Unfortunately, just one AI fragment isn't enough to run all this equipment at once. In battle, if Carolina's not careful, she can accidentally push Epsilon too far and essentially short circuit him. Boomstick: Yeah, for a leader, she's kind of hot-headed and super competitive. Like when Agent Texas joined the Freelancer crew and started showing her up, Carolina started making a lot of stupid mistakes. Wiz: There's a lot going on here. Turns out, the Director was Carolina's father all along and Tex was actually the AI fragment memory of his deceased wife, meaning Carolina's greatest rival for her father's approval was actually her own mother. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Regardless, Carolina is one tough woman. She's defeated several other Freelancers, saved an entire planet from civil war, and once blocked the shock wave of a nuclear explosion. Boomstick: She and Epsilon were even skilled enough to track down dear old Dad after he went into hiding just to help him kill himself. Geez, that got dark real fast. Santa: WHO ARE YOU? Carolina: I'm your true warrior. Death Battle Somewhere inside of Mother of Invention,Carolina is seen training in the room,punching and kicking the targets,The Meta comes in and sees her throught the window,Carolina finished her training. Carolina:ugh,time. Church's AI fragment appears. Church:Yeah just point zero three mileseconds too slow.Looks like i'm picking the movie tonight. Carolina:Can it not be another garbage action movie? Church:Oh come on they're hilarious,everyone talking one-lines and applause non-existent like the characters there to beat the shit out of each other. (Church started to alarm)Church:Uh oh. Carolina:What is it. Church:Uhh...I think were about to have company. the scene cuts to Meta balls his fists up as Carolina points her pistol up to Meta. Carolina:Maine? Church:Not exactly. The Meta's AI fragments appear and telling Meta to kill Carolina and The Meta takes out his Brute Shot. Church:Ok if we win you can totally pick a movie. The Meta breaks through the window. Fight Meta thrust down the Brute Shot but Carolina rolls away and shoots at Meta but he blocks the bullets with Brute Shot. Church:Not working! Carolina:I can see that. Meta uses Brute Shot to attack but Carolina but She blocks the attacks,although Meta kicks Her away.Meta then attacks Carolina's head but she blocked it and shot Meta's head but Meta counters and headbutts Carolina,throwing her pistol away,Meta then tries to hit Carolina but she Dodges it. Results (*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*) Wiz: As the Freelancer leaderboard proves, strength isn't everything. Carolina's mastery of martial arts let her hold her own and her use of equipment allowed her to match and even counter The Meta's. He may have gained an upper hand with his Temporal Distortion, but Carolina's healing unit quickly repaired damage done during the attack. Boomstick: Even though The Meta had all that powerful equipment, it drained his suit's energy way too fast. Carolina tried to use all of her equipment at once and failed. Luckily, she had Epsilon to change tactics and focus on recovery. Wiz: Which brings us to what is perhaps the most important factor of the fight: the relationship between Freelancer and artificial intelligence. The Meta was brainwashed and manipulated by eight different AI, effectively filling his head with an unintelligible mess of voices and commands. In contrast, Carolina and Epsilon work together as partners with a mutual trust, both capable of making judgment calls to make up for each other's weaknesses. Boomstick: The Meta just couldn't get ahead of his competition. Wiz: The winner is Agent Carolina. Trivia * This is the second Death Battle that features characters who originated from Rooster Teeth. The first one being Yang VS Tifa. * This is the Seventh Death Battle that features a female combatant fighting against male combatant. The last six were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph and Dante VS Bayonetta. * This is also the third Death Battle to include two characters from the same universe. The other two being Goomba VS Koopa and Haggar VS Zangief. ** It is the fifth Death Battle of this category if the battle royales are included. ** This is the first 'same-series' fight in Season 3, and excluding Battle Royales, it is the first 'same-series' fight since Season 1. * This is the first Death Battle that features characters originating from fan fiction. *This is also the first time "Red vs. Blue" Characters enter Death Battle. *This Death Battle is done to commemorate the 14th season of Red vs. Blue. *This will be the first Death Battle to officially add continuity to another series, as according to The Meta's preview, it will be part of an actual Red vs. Blue episode. *The starting quote of The Meta's analysis is the tagline for Red vs Blue: Season 9. *This is the second Death Battle where the combatants have their original voice actors, the first being Yang VS Tifa. **Coincidentally, both of these Death Battles feature combatants who have originated from Rooster Teeth. * This episode marks the first time a Death Battle combatant speaks immediately after the "KO!" announcement. * This Death Battle is the first to have brief intermissions during the analysis, most of which feature Boomstick demonstrating the weapons and equipment used by the combatants. Category:Death battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors